


Part of Me

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Prompt fill 46 for @pillarspromptsweekly It’s another Deadfire prompt, so more spoilers, but they're vague





	Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill 46 for @pillarspromptsweekly It’s another Deadfire prompt, so more spoilers, but they're vague

 

This was bullshit.

 _Why does she get to have all the fun? I’m just as much her as, well, **her**. _ The thought was sour and joking at the same time as she watched through the muted green shell Eothas had chosen to inhabit. Pirates and dungeons and adventures were stacking up for Tavi while the part of her that would have truly, unabashedly _enjoyed_ them was trapped in an enormous fucking adra statue surrounded by the souls of people she’d failed to protect. It wasn’t _fair_.

 _Not to **mention**_ **,** the soul fragment thought as she watched the rest of her fumble through conversations with a familiar dark-haired elf. _I wouldn’t be nearly so weird about seein’_ him _again. Don’t care if it has been fuckin’ years. It’s fuckin’ **Aloth** , you postenago. You know how t’ talk to **Aloth** , for Berath’s sake!_

Other times she grinned at things Tavi said, mentally applauding at withering snark or sarcastic condemnations. _Alright, maybe you are still me. Mostly, at least._

And then Eothas would stride on, far enough away she could no longer tell what flesh and blood Tavi was doing and had to content herself with boredom. Well, boredom or talking to the frightened, disoriented souls Eothas had stripped from her keep. Given that they seemed unable to move away from their emotions at the moment of death, that wasn’t a fun choice. Which was why she preferred it when Tavi was close enough she could see through her other half’s eyes. It was like having a front row seat to a play she actually enjoyed(even if she did occasionally critique the lead’s choices).

Then again, she couldn’t really _blame_ Tavi for not being exactly the way they were back in the Dyrwood. After all, _she_ was missing, and losing part of your soul had to change you _somehow_. She was still ready to help the dregs of society or challenge the king--queen in this case--of the hill to do better at the drop of a hat. She still called Aloth _city slicker_ with a smirk and wink that hid just _how much_ he meant to her(and even when she got over the weirdness of four years’ separation and pinned him against the wall of her cabin with a kiss to end all kisses, the true depths of her emotions lay buried). She still enjoyed sparring and arm wrestling and cards and drinks. There was just a beat of hesitation now, sometimes. A drop of uncertainty that she usually managed to hide. (Aloth noticed, the soul fragment saw, and she smirked at how perfect they were for each other when he reassured her.) 

There was no hesitation, no uncertainty, however, in her unadulterated joy when her ship crossed paths with Kana’s. Eothas had made enough progress the soul fragment could barely see and sense Tavi’s emotions, but even across the gulf that separated them, she picked up on Tavi excitement at seeing an old friend--specifically, _this_ old friend--again. 

And then the adra-bound god took one step too many and the connection strained into non-existence again. “No, no, go back!” She felt Eothas’ attention turn to her; the amusement and curiosity that she would make demands of a god. “I wanted to see that, go back!”

 _I cannot delay my efforts,_ she felt more than heard him reply. _But this is why I chose you, Watcher; your passion and determination will be a great boon in those efforts._

His focus drifted elsewhere again so she swallowed the pointless snarky retort and settled for hoping Tavi got to give Kana a hug. It was a long shot with them on separate ships, but she could _hope_. All the shit they--she--had been through, Tavi deserved to hug her best friend.

Laying around and hoping could only occupy her for so long, and it was decidedly less than an hour before the restlessness set back in. Not that there was anything she could do about it. There were only so many times a girl could roam from Eothas’ ankles to his neck before reaching the conclusion there was nothing exciting and no way of escape. Whatever he wanted her passion and determination for, he wasn’t going to let her go until he’d achieved it.

All she could do was wait. Which was, yet again, bullshit. But she didn’t really have a _choice_.


End file.
